Bottom's Up
by Rizzleslovr72
Summary: Addison takes Callie out for drinks to make her feel better about the break up with Erica and the weirdness with Arizona. It gets way out of hand. Set somewhere between Season 5 and 6 I think but slightly AU obviously.


Yeahhhh, I blame the heat for this but mostly I blame my partner in crime from Twitter. You know who you are... for planting this in my head. This has nothing to do with Heart of the Matter. I just couldn't resist the possibility of this ship and the hotness it could generate. Hope you enjoy. I did...so so very much. Feedback is welcome. Thanks to MSonya for the partial beta!

* * *

For the moment, Joe's was relatively quiet, but it was still early. Meredith Grey and her lackeys had yet to make an appearance. For that Callie Torres was grateful. That group had the tendency to rub her the wrong way, and tonight that would probably be very easy to do. She slid onto the bar stool and downed the shot that had been replenished while she was in the bathroom. She was well on her way to a good buzz. The doctor adjusted her skirt, pulling it down over her thighs and wondered for the third time tonight why she even bothered with the outfit which included six inch heels, a tight mini and a matching blouse that looked as if it had been painted on. It was all wasted on a seemingly oblivious Addison Montgomery, who eyed her speculatively as she downed yet another Jager Bomb.

"What?" The red head asked.

"I didn't say anything." Callie answered.

"You didn't have to. After a few drinks, I can read you like a book."

Callie's nose scrunched. "Clichéd much?"

"Well aren't you just cunty tonight." Addison stated.

"So? Isn't it your job to cheer me up?"

"I'm trying. You have booze and a beautiful companion. What else can you ask for?" Addison smirked.

Callie glared. "Do you want me to even answer that?"

"Give it a shot." Addison snarked.

The brunette opened her mouth to let something scathing come out, but it didn't. "Obviously I have a thing for blondes or they have a thing for me."

An auburn brow shot upward. "O-kay, let's go with that then."

"Yes, let's. Erica left…I understand why. Regardless, Mark is a fabulous teacher. The things that man can do with his hands and tongue." Callie shook her head.

Addison chuckled. "I know right?! But, eww let's not delve too deeply into that."

"Yeah, agreed." Callie smirked knowingly. It turned quickly to a frown. "Then there's this Arizona woman. Where does she get off?"

"Obviously not with you." Addison snorted.

This time Callie's glare was much sharper than the last one. Addison actually looked somewhat contrite. She shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry…just saying." She cleared her throat. "Paint me a picture of that situation again."

Callie was going to whether Addison wanted her to or not. "She tells me how hot I am. Kisses me and then refuses to even give me the time of day just because I'm newbie with women. I'm not new! "

"No you're not. You're new-ish."

Callie motioned for another drink and tried to stamp down on her rising irritation. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well." Addison smacked her lips as she sat her now empty glass on the counter. "You've only been with the one woman."

"Several times."

"Okay, several times, but every woman is different. It's difficult to navigate a mine field if you don't have a representative sampling of how explosive it can be."

Callie blinked. She was getting more than a little fuzzy. "What?"

"It's good to know your way around more than one vagina."

"Oh, if that's what you meant why didn't you just say that?"

Addison shrugged. "The other way sounded better."

"You're so weird sometimes."

Addison shrugged again.

Callie pointed at her friend. "And I know my way around a vagina. Erica cried…she cried and saw God…or something." She grinned.

"Oh really? Good to know I suppose, but you know, what worked on her may not work on another woman."

"Ya..huh, Mark showed me."

"Yes, but he has an arsenal. He knows what to use in any given situation. You just got lucky." Addison added.

"Bullshit!" Callie slammed her hand against the bar.

"I'm not kidding."

"Pffft, what the hell do you know?"

Addison's smirk was down right dirty. "So much…so so very much."

"Slut." Callie countered. Her grin took the sting out of it.

"Jealous." Addison beamed.

"Maybe." The brunette muttered as she knocked back another drink. The room began to spin but righted itself eventually. Her mind wandered somehow intertwining Mark, Erica, Addison and Arizona into an interesting hodgepodge. Out of that a singular thought occurred. "You know, if you squint and look at this situation from a different angle, you and me have kinda had sex since we both had Mark."

Addison stared. Her lips quirked upward on the ends. "Maybe you should switch to beer."

"No, seri…seriously."

"Well, I don't take it seriously. If we'd had sex there would be no kinda about it, and what does this have to do with the previous conversation?"

"What? You gushing about your prowess?" Callie asked.

"Yes, I rather like talking about…well, me."

Callie snickered. "You always have, but to answer your question, nothing I guess. It's just where my mind went."

"Your mind went to you and me fucking?"

A fine sliver of heat coiled tightly in Callie's stomach. It wasn't an unusual event around Addison . It just hadn't happened in a while. "That's not really…" She took a breath. "What I meant."

Addison leaned forward invading Callie's personal space. "What did you mean then? Because it sounded like you've thought about it."

The brunette blinked and took a deep breath practically inhaling Addison's perfume. It was spicy with just the hint of something she couldn't place, and Callie wondered what it tasted like on Addison's skin. Her thoughts came to a screeching halt. _What the fuck did they put in my drinks?_ "I'm sorry…what?"

Blue eyes had darkened. Addison smiled and purred. "You…me…fucking?"

Callie swallowed. She could do one of two things: be honest or stall with enough subterfuge to choke a horse. Addison had thrown down the gauntlet in challenge. When it all came down to it, Callie wouldn't be who she was if she backed away.

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it." Addison added with a teasing whisper.

Callie stared, holding Addison's gaze and wallowing in the heat it generated. Her lips curled upward. "Even if I'm new-ish?" It felt good to give into this.

"Mmm, I wouldn't have a problem with that at all. I'd be more than happy to teach you a few things."

Callie huffed. "There you go making assumptions. It could be the other way around."

Addison's smile was brilliant. "Possibly, but I doubt it."

Something flared to life inside Callie…something hungry and needful. She wasn't sure if it was the conversation or the woman sitting across from her. The Latina wanted more than anything to let it out.

"You didn't answer my question."

Callie moved closer, letting that thing inside her unfurl itself slightly. Their knees brushed. The moment should have produced sparks for everyone to see. She felt it all the way to the tips of her fingers. "You can read me like a book. I didn't think I had to at this point."

"You do." For a moment, Addison's gaze wavered. She crooked her finger at the bartender. Their glasses were filled to the brim.

The brunette's gaze dropped to Addison's lips. They were full, pink, and Callie wanted nothing more than to sink her teeth into the plumpness of the bottom one. Addison's tongue slithered outward. Callie's breathing hitched. "Yeah, I have."

Addison's chest heaved. She reached blindly for her drink and slammed it down her throat. "If we do this, you're going to like it."

In lieu of words, Callie reached out grasping the sides of Addison's bar stool. Her hands brushed against the bottom of the red head's thighs. Addison gasped as her seat was yanked forward. Her legs fell open. Thighs touched, resulting in a shiver. Callie didn't miss a thing. "I know," she husked. "So will you."

Addison's face was flushed red. Her gaze vacillated between Callie's eyes and her lips. "God…" She muttered. She raised her right hand, getting the bartender's attention. He reached for their glasses. Addison covered them with her palm. "No, the check."

"I'll call a cab." Callie spoke slowly into her cell phone, but her eyes remained riveted on the woman next to her. Addison looked back at her as if she could eat her whole and then start all over again. She couldn't believe they were going to do this. Within the hour, she would know what Addison tasted like; what she sounded like; and what she looked like coming apart at the seams. Anticipation set in sending her smoldering arousal skyward. She itched to touch and was dying for a taste. "Ten minutes. Should we wait…outside?"

"I can't promise I won't touch you." Addison's gaze was searing in its intensity.

It did something to Callie's insides to hear the verbal acknowledgement of Addison's own desperation. Instead of responding, Callie stood and walked out. The brisk night air was somewhat sobering. They were both teetering toward being drunk. Her thoughts whirled, but before they could take shape, curves pressed against her back.

"Stop." Addison ordered. She settled her chin on Callie's shoulder and snaked her arms around the brunette.

Callie closed her eyes and pressed into her. She was able to discern soft breasts and the rounded curve of Addison's hips against her own. Teeth nipped at her shoulder. It was enough to inflame her once more. A whimper escaped. Callie turned her head just enough to feel Addison's breath on her lips. Hands slid over her torso. The whimper became a moan. People milled around them on the sidewalk, but something better held her attention.

Addison nuzzled her neck. "No strings." She murmured hotly. Lips started a blazing trail over her jaw. "Unless you want them." Addison whispered into her open mouth.

Addison's tongue licked at the roof of Callie's mouth, sending shockwaves of need throughout her body. Reaching behind her, Callie tangled her hand into thick red tresses. Tongues played wetly culminating in a desperate meeting of lips.

Callie had her taste and she went back for more.

A loud passing wolf whistle startled them both. They pulled apart reluctantly as the crowd of men responsible walked around them. One was bold enough to turn around and gawk. His attention wavered as one of his friends shoved him. Then, before Callie had a chance to catch her breath a cab pulled up to the curb.

The driver rolled down the passenger side window. "Torres?" He inquired.

Without a word, Callie opened the door. Wobbling lightly, Addison slid in first, brushing by Callie and leaving blistering heat. The brunette got in the car. She didn't look at the red head. She couldn't. Her body screamed. Turgid nipples strained against her clothing. Her heart rammed against her ribcage, making breathing almost impossible, and the wetness between her legs had increased exponentially, leaving her swollen and throbbing.

"Where to?" The cabbie asked. His voice was deep, somehow matching his handsome bearded countenance. It was like his hair, splattered with specks of grey.

"Four Seasons on Union." Addison murmured thickly.

He nodded and turned up the music surrounding them with some horrible, unfamiliar jazzy song.

Callie turned away, looking out the window instead. Addison was watching her. She could see the reflection. Addison's eyes were raking over her hungrily. Her lips were parted and swollen. Her breathing ragged.

A hand touched the brunette's leg. It burned, and Callie gasped. It teased her inner thigh and moved upward slowly. Callie turned only to see Addison smirking back at her. She had total control of this and was loving every minute of it. Addison moved closer until there was barely any distance between them.

Callie glanced up looking into the rearview mirror. The cabbie's eyes met hers and skittered away. She found that she was too high on Jager Bombs and Addison to care. Still, knowing that he was watching, increased the growing urgency filling the air.

With a mind of their own, Callie's legs parted. Addison took immediate advantage. Fingertips traveled higher, meeting the sticky saturated barrier of her panties.

"Fuck." Addison whispered breathlessly.

Callie's answering moan was guttural. Addison cupped her sex, exerting a tantalizing amount of pressure. Callie wrapped a hand around Addison's forearm keeping her there while the other clawed into the material of the seat.

"I caused this." Addison burred huskily right into Callie's ear. She sounded proud and wanton at the same time.

"Yess," Callie hissed.

"Cal…I'm sorry. I…" Addison's voice was a pained groan.

Callie tried to hold onto the words and decipher the reason behind the apology. Suddenly, everything around her shattered. Flesh met flesh. Fingertips glided into wetness, spreading it. Callie retained just enough sanity to bury her face in Addison's neck, muffling her loud exclamation of pleasure.

Fingers slipped over her clit, creating an avalanche of sensation. Callie's hips surged upward trying to capitalize and increase its fervor. The touch strayed and settled transforming into brisk, tight circles. Callie whimpered brokenly, censoring herself for their audience which only served to heighten her senses even more. Within a few strokes she could already feel the burn of orgasm creeping.

Addison's own moans seemed to vibrate from her chest, setting Callie's synapses aflame. Molten heat pooled low in her belly, and with a final roll of her hips, Callie erupted. The waves shook her, crushed her. She bit hard into Addison's shoulder to keep from screaming.

Slowly, she came back to herself. Callie was wrapped in warmth. Addison was all around her. Callie murmured, and the arms around her tightened. It took her a few seconds to notice that Addison was shaking slightly. She pulled away.

"Addie?"

Their gazes met. The lights of the city illuminated the back seat enough for Callie to see that Addison's eyes were nearly black with need. "Addie?" She whispered again.

"That was…God. I'm okay. I just want you so fucking much."

Callie sucked in a breath as awareness seeped its way back into her body with a vengeance.

The cab stopped. The man cleared his throat. "Uh, here we are ladies."

The brunette didn't dare look into the mirror. "Huge tip," She murmured and wrenched the door open before the valet could, stumbling into the young man. She looked back to see Addison beaming and dropping a hundred into the cabbie's hand.

* * *

Addison's hand pressed into the small of her back as they entered the lobby. It felt like a brand, white hot and tender even through her clothing. Tension teemed from Addison's body. It added to her own. They entered the elevator behind other patrons. Callie stepped an arms length away, reducing the temptation to touch. She shook with it. Images assailed her. Callie knew what she wanted: to be inside Addison and feel her gripping her like a hot, wet vise. As a result, her body categorically refused to calm. After what happened in the taxi, she knew she couldn't be trusted. She leaned against the railing on one end as Addison did the same on the other. The buzz from the alcohol had abated. Callie was sure that they had sobered. It didn't lessen the inferno building between them.

The elevator ride was excruciating but exquisite. Callie wasn't sure how no one else detected the heaviness between them. They walked briskly down the hallway. Addison's hand trembled, and she had to press the card key several times against the door to get it to work. Callie leaned against her from behind, attempting to help but the increased amount of hands only hindered the process.

When they gained entrance, Callie eagerly pushed Addison inside. The brunette had barely closed the door before she found herself against it. Addison's lean body arched and strained against her. Lips crashed into hers. There was nothing teasing about Addison's tongue. It demanded entry. She tore at Callie's clothing, and before she knew what was happening, Callie's blouse was unbuttoned and hanging off her shoulders. It seemed to confirm that what Addison wanted she usually got by charm and sheer force of will.

Not this time.

Callie pushed off the door, spinning them around. Addison protested with a whimper but continued to pull at Callie's clothes. With hands that were strong enough and sure enough to break and mend bones, Callie ended the flailing. She forced Addison's arms above her head, restraining them at the wrists.

Addison eyes were wild. She struggled and growled, "Don't—"

"Shhh," Callie murmured against swollen lips. Her free hand slipped around Addison's throat. It was a blatant sign of ownership and power.

Addison deflated and moaned. "Cal—"

"It's my turn." Callie interrupted.

Their gazes smoldered then set fire to the space around them.

Addison gasped. Her chest heaved, accentuating her already strained torso. Distracted, Callie glanced down and was riveted by hardened nipples. They stood out in sharp relief even through her shirt. She groaned and sank into them, lathing a tip with her tongue before sucking it deep into her mouth.

A strangled cry pierced the air.

Before Addison had time to recover, Callie had her lips around the other one.

"Oh God…fuck!"

Callie groaned as the sounds shot straight to her center. Feeling her own arousal careen higher, she could only speculate that Addison's was near epic. Her lips trailed upward, grazing Addison's neck. Callie's tongue flicked over the redden bruised skin she had latched onto before, greeting it with teeth yet again.

Addison's hips surged. A keening, helpless sound escaped her lips, and her struggle began anew. "Please, I—"

Callie silenced her with a kiss meant to conquer and steal the remaining breath she had. It did its job. Addison sagged against her bonelessly. The brunette wanted to take her time and savor this. It would have to come later. Her body refused to comply. The images in her head had to come to fruition. Need ripped a hole in her belly.

Her hand moved downward, grasping the edges of Addison's skirt, yanking it up over her hips. Callie murmured in irritation when pantyhose impeded her progress. She dug her fingers into them, tearing them at the crotch and slipped inside.

Addison cried out.

Callie groaned as she palmed Addison's sex. The wetness and the heat were astounding. Greedy fingertips dipped and traced over engorged folds. Unable to do anything but revel in the moment, their foreheads touched. Their eyes met.

"Cal…" Addison husked needfully. Her hips writhed, searching for friction. "Fuck…me."

Callie's moan was loud and impassioned. Before it ended, she was inside Addison three fingers deep.

"Unh, fuuuck!"

The fantasy was no comparison to the reality. Addison was slick heat and pulsating flesh. Callie twisted her fingers, scraping against walls and driving herself deeper still. Each plunge was more powerful than the last. She wanted it all. Not able to concentrate on anything else, their mouths met and clung, exchanging air.

Callie's eyes watched hungrily as Addison's face contorted with pleasure. Eyes were closed. Beads of sweat trickled over flushed skin. Auburn tendrils were pasted to her forehead. Her mouth was slack. Then, there were the breathy whimpers and sobs that cut through Callie like a hot knife.

"Addie…baby. You feel—" Callie couldn't finish. She had to show her instead. Thrusting relentlessly, she smacked the heel of her hand against Addison's clit with each pass.

Addison's exclamations increased in volume. Her body thrashed becoming almost impossible to contain. Inside, she became liquid, spilling over Callie's fingers as inner muscles gripped and throbbed frantically. Addison stilled then exploded as Callie's name fell from her lips.

Callie continued pumping softly, wringing her dry. A few seconds later, she released ensnared wrists, and Addison melted into her. The tenderness of the moment pushed Callie's rising need to the background. She held them both up as Addison recovered.

Minutes passed, Addison sighed and tilted her head back against the door. Usable again, her arms wrapped around Callie. She buried her face in her neck. "Damn," Addison mumbled.

"Yeah," Callie whispered.

They were still fully clothed, and a bed was just a few feet away. Moments ago, that distance seemed insurmountable. Moments ago, need had been paramount. Moments ago, something had shifted between them.

* * *

When Callie awoke, the sun was filtering in through the curtains. Her head was throbbing mildly, and she was cold. Instinctively, she reached out looking for the warmth that was missing. Feeling emptiness on the other side of the bed, Callie twisted to look. Apprehension clawed at her throat.

Addison was gone.

She was afraid last night meant nothing at all.

She sat up quickly. The covers fell away, and the bathroom door opened. Callie turned. Wrapped in a robe, Addison stood a few feet away. She chewed on her bottom lip, and her eyes were wide with emotion. The tension in her body was obvious.

Their gazes met.

"I want strings." Callie stated. The words shot out of her mouth in a hopeful rush.

Addison took a step forward. Her shoulders visibly relaxed, and her smile was blinding.


End file.
